Kogan Music Drabbles
by SimpleBTRomance
Summary: Just as the title says. Music drabbles of the loveliness that is Kogan. Rated T for cursing. Don't like, don't read. Duh.
1. 1 to 5

I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to request a song for me to write about in the next set.

**A special thank you to my lovely Brit, Kat, for being my beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not or will I ever own Big Time Rush. If I did...let's just say it won't be on Nick...**

* * *

**1. According to You ~ Orianthi**

Kendall sighed as his girlfriend, Jo, bitched at him again. His mind started drifting back to last night, where one of his best friends confessed a major secret.

Logan Mitchell told his best friend, Kendall Knight he was in love with him. He went on to say all the things he loved. Everything Jo hated or complained about. How he loved his mischievous mind, his green eyes, his big eyebrows, everything. Most of all, he loved him for who he was inside and out.

Thinking about it, and the person who said it made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

It was then he realized, that he loved his genius of a best friend, too. He loved his half smile, his loyalty, his chocolate brown eyes, his habit of rambling when he's nervous or scared, his nerdy ways. Just everything about the older boy. It was then he made his decision.

He looked over to his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. "Jo, we need to talk..."

**2. I Won't Say (I'm in Love) ~ Hercules**

"Why, oh why can't I have a less feminine body" Logan Mitchell grumbled, tugging on the purple toga dress and long black wig. Why did the Palm Woods school have to do a play based on the Hercules movie? Why did he have to be Meg when there were tons of girls who could play the part? And many more thoughts ran through his mind.

He was just about to go out with James, Carlos, and Camille, who played the Muses, to do _I Won't Say I'm in Love_ part of the play. And guess whose the dashing Hercules in their play. It starts with a K and ends with a 'dall'. If you guess Kendall you guessed right! The boy he was madly in love with. The boy who made him feel like he was flying, soaring through the air. The boy who was straight and had a girlfriend.

-LineBreak-

After going through most of the song, having his 'Muses' giving him pointed looks. It was coming to the part where he would sigh happily as Kendall pass him. Kendall pass him, he sighed, _"At least out loud...I won't say I'm in love..." _he sang ending the song. He sadly stood up, and gave one more look to Kendall that wasn't in the scripted, earning a look from said boy, walking to his mark.

Someday he'll say it...Someday he'll say He was in love...someday..

**3. Whiskey Lullaby ~ Brad Paisley**

Tears were flowing steadily from his green eyes as he gazed down at the smiling face of his partner in crime, his best friend, his boyfriend. He choked back a sob as that smiling face slowly changed to hollowed cheeks and empty eyes. He took another gulp of his bottle of whiskey clutching the picture to his chest, sobs begging to be let out.

It was then he decided to end it all. He rose from the bed, and walked over to the dresser, picking up his pocket knife. He glanced down at the picture one more time. Choking back one more pain filled sob, he plunged the knife into the soft spot on his temple.

Later that day his best friend found him. Clutching a note and picture in one hand, a knife in his skull. The picture was of him and Logan Mitchell, arms wrapped around each other, happy and care free. The note said, _"I'm sorry, but I couldn't live without him anymore."_

Kendall Knight was laid to rest next to his love, Logan Mitchell, under the old willow tree. Together like they should be.

**4. Maneater ~ Nelly Furtado**

Logan glared at the bottle blonde currently batting her lashes with a pout on her totally fake lips at his best friend/crush, begging for a $400 pair of designer sunglasses. He hated how she was after Kendall for his money. He hated how she makes him buy her all these super pricey things while shes sleeping with most of the guys at the PalmWoods. How he wished he could bitch slap that gold digger, but alas Kendall would get mad at him.

So for now he has to sit back while his friend gets used and abused by a skank. _Hopefully not for long_, he thinks as he watches a look of annoyance cross Kendall's face with a smirk.

**5. Airplanes ~ B.O.B.**

Tears fell from brown eyes as the owner of them laid on a hill looking at the stars in the fall night sky. Night. That word tore at his heart, because it wasn't that long ago, a couple hours, that someone with that as a name broke him deeply. Tore his heart out and rubbed salt in the wound it left.

_-Flashback-_

_ Logan rubbed his hands nervously on his pants as he crept into the room he shared with his best friend, Kendall. He walked over to his bed and collapse on it, sighing sadly._

"_Something wrong, Logie?" a voice called from the other bed in the room. He froze, breath caught in his throat along with his voice. "Logie?" the voice said again. He quickly found his voice again._

"_I'm fine Kendall," he said quietly, "Except that I'm in love with my best friend who's straight and has a girlfriend." he mumbled under his breathe, thinking the other boy wouldn't hear him. Boy was he wrong._

"_What?" Kendall yelled, staring at his friend in disbelief. Logan took a deep breathe calming his nerves. Here he goes..._

"_I'm in love with you Kendall..." he says quietly, staring at the carpeted floor. _

"_Get out..." he heard whispered by the younger boy. "W-w-what?" he said scared. "Get out!" his friend yelled._

_Logan went into autopilot. He threw on the first shirt and pair of jeans he grabbed, slipped on his vans, and walked out of the room, out of the apartment._

_He didn't even stop when he heard his other friends call his name. He didn't stop until he was at the park where they had that snow fight to cure Hollywood fever. There he stopped, dropped to his knees, and cried._

_-Flashback End-_

Even two hours later he was crying, thinking of how stupid he was to think his feelings would be returned. How he wished he could go back in time to before he said it. Just as his eyes started to dropped, he saw a light streak across the sky, and made good on his wish, not realizing the light was an airplane.


	2. 6 to 10

**Thanks to all of you who faved, alerted, and reviewed! It really means a lot that y'all like it!**

**Again thank you to my lovely Kat for beta-ing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, the songs, or Elvis Presley.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Take the Girl ~ Tim McGraw**

Kendall was so excited! His daddy was taking him to play hockey, for the first time ever! He couldn't wait! As the little seven year old little boy bounced around his dad, a short dark haired woman walked over with a shy looking boy about the same age as the blonde. His daddy hugged the woman, and turn to Kendall, "Kendall, this is Miss. Jade and her son Logan. They just moved here from Texas." Mr. Knight said, pointing to the two, "Logan is gonna come play with us."

Kendall stared at his daddy in shock, wasn't this suppose to be just them? "Look Kenny, I know you wanted it to be just the two of us, but Logan just moved here and his daddy isn't around to take him." His daddy said kneeling in front of him. "Take James, take Carlos, or even take Katie. Why does it have to be that boy?" Kendall said, but as he looked over to Logan, he saw tears welling up in his dark brown eyes, making the young blonde feel guilty. So he walked over to the slightly shorter boy, and grabbed his hand. "Hi, my names Kendall. Whats yours?" he said smiling. The other boy stared at him, then their hands, then him again. "My names Logan." The shorter boy said in a quiet Texan drawl, smiling shyly. Kendall grinned, asking him about Texas as they walked into the skating rink.

-10 years later-

Big Time Rush was on their way to Stardom, their debut album was in The Top Ten. So to celebrate their success, the boys decided to go to the movies. They were walking out of the theater, someone grabbed Logan out from under Kendall's arm. "Gimme all yo' money or the boy is dead" the man said holding a knife to Logan's neck. Kendall's heart felt like it dropped, he quickly pulled out his wallet, and took off the watch his dad gave him before he died. "Take the money, the watch, take whatever you want. Hell, take me. Just don't hurt him." he said, throwing said objects in front of the mugger.

The man let go of Logan, and ran off. Logan quickly ran over, and clung to Kendall, crying from fear. Kendall just held him, whispering comforting words in his ear, as the boy calmed down. "Love you, Kendall" He said muffled into the taller boy's neck. "Love you too Logie"

**You Belong With Me ~ Taylor Swift**

Logan watched as his best friend and his girlfriend fought, again. It was the third time this week. Apparently Kendall said a joke that Jo didn't think was funny, even though others did. Said boy sighed as his girlfriend stormed out of Apartment 2J, slamming the door on her way out, collapsing on couch next to Logan, who gave his shoulder a squeeze of sympathy. "Come on lets go watch the little kinds try and feed the ducks" He said, dragging his friend out the door.

They sat on the bench near the pond where people feed the ducks. They're laughing as they watch a kid threw a whole loaf of bread into the pond in frustration. Logan saw something he has seen in a while, Kendall smiling, really smiling. This made him smile as he loved Kendall's smile, just like he loved every other thing about Kendall. The smile didn't last long, cause coming through the entrance of the park is bitchzilla, a scowl on her face. She yanked Kendall up, and stomped right back out of the park. Leaving Logan to wonder why Kendall can't see that he and Logan were meant to be. Logan, the person who understands him. The person who was there through everything. His fathers death, broken bones and hearts. The person who loved him for HIM.

Two weeks later, Logan was reading one of his favorite medical books, when Kendall came into their shared room, and flopped on the bed next to Logan. "Life sucks" He groaned into Logan's pillow. "Well hello to you too. Why, may I ask, does life suck?" Logan said, slightly annoyed he was interrupted. "Jo broke up with me, again." Kendall said, "And I think this time is for real." he finished sadly. "Buddy, you don't need her. There's plenty of others out there.."Logan started, "...Or in here" he added quietly. Or so he thought.

"In here?" Kendall asked, with a look in his eyes. Logan nodded, ducking his head waiting for the insults to come, but they never did. Logan felt Kendall gently put his hand on Logan's cheek, and turned his head towards towards him. "Logie you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say something." Kendall said, before kissing Logan sweetly, and slowly.

**Kiss the Girl ~ Little Mermaid**

Carlos Garcia and James Diamond watched their best friends as Logan and Kendall flirted, I mean, hung out, by the pool. They look to each other, and nodded. They slowly crept up behind the two.

Suddenly the pool area was filled with with a familiar tune. James and Carlos jumped out, dressed as snazzy Jamaican men and started sing Kiss the Girl to Logan and Kendall, well mostly Kendall, while changing 'girl' to 'boy' in the song.

When they finished, they cross their arms, and in unison said, "Kiss him already, Kendall!" with an annoyed look on their faces. They then walked back to the apartment, leaving two blushing and shocked friends.

**Here Without You ~ 3 Doors Down**

Its been 3 weeks since they last saw each other, and Kendall felt empty without his sweet little genius. Even though they lived in the same apartment, Logan made it his job to avoid Kendall like he was the devil himself. He switched rooms with James, got up earlier than Kendall, just to not have any contact with Kendall. Kendall couldn't even remember what they were fighting about to begin with, all he knows is that his other half is gone, and he felt hollow.

Now, the only time he saw the brunette's face is at night in his dreams. Well more like memories of happier times. Brown eyes lit with the intelligence the owner of them is known for, pouty lips cursed into a half smile, hair in careless spikes. He missed him so much. He's all the blonde can think about, even when Gustavo is screaming his ear off, or when Carlos is telling about the hockey games that are coming up.

He felt like he was a thousand years old instead of his age of seventeen, since that night 3 long weeks ago, when he was left by the love of his young life.

**10. Vampires Will Never Hurt You ~ My Chemical Romance**

Halloween, the night where goblins and ghouls run a muck. The night where children, and some none children, prance around in costumes.

Big Time Rush happened to be some of those none children people who dressed up, seeing as how they were going to a party. Carlos, ever the big five year old, went all out with his costume. He was dressed as a zombie, with mushed hotdogs and fake blood as tissue and flesh hanging off his body. Right behind him is James who was dressed as the most well known heart throb, Elvis Presley, (1) minus the side burns. Then there's Kendall dressed as Bob Bryar (2) as his Black Parade alter ego. Mama Knight and Katie were not going so they weren't dressed up.

Currently the three boys were waiting for the fourth member of the group to be ready. "C'mon Logan! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" James yelled. "Okay, okay, I'm ready." was said as Logan came out from the room he shared with Kendall. Speaking of Kendall, the blonde had just taken a sip of his Dr. Pepper when he saw his boyfriend. He choked as he took in the costume the older boy decided on.

Normally dark brown hair was dyed blood red at the tips, brown eyes covered by crimson contacts, fake blood covered his bottom and part of his top lips. A spike collar lead down to a tight black tank top, that stopped right before his belly button, covered by a see through mesh long sleeve shirt. Tight black low rising cover the boys legs leading down to black steel toed boots.

"Well?" the boy asked nervously after a few minutes of silence. That snapped the others out of their shock. "What are you suppose to be? A hooker?" Carlos asked bluntly. Logan rolled his eyes, "No, I'm a vampire from Buffy." he said. "Well I like it." Kendall said, a few notches lower than normal, making Logan blush. "You would.." James said dryly, earning a snicker from Carlos and a blush from Kendall. "Anyway, yes I like it, but I dunno..." Kendall trailed, "How am I to know I'll still have you at the end of the night with you dressed like that" he said. Blushing, Logan held up a leash and pointed to a loop on his spike collar. "Kinky," James and Carlos said. Kendall stayed silent, fighting the urge to...do less than PG13 things to the genius.

Turns out that leash did come in handy...over...and over...again.

* * *

**A/N: Those silly number things**

**1. This idea sprang from that 7 Secrets video. Around the part where Kendall puts on three pairs of headphones at once, theres a small clip of James with his brushed back little like Elvis. Also in Big Time COncert that bit with his underwear being gone, and he shook his leg...yeah Elvis baby.**

**2. If you don't know Bob Bryar is the drummer for My Chemical Romance, well was until recently. Anyway, Bob is blonde and tall-ish just like Kendall. I would have Logan as Gerard Way during the Revenge era, but then it would've ruin the drabble. -shrugs- I love Bob/Gerard, m'kay?**


	3. 11 to 15

**Again thank you for the favs, alerts, and comments! Oh, and the song suggestion!**

**Thank you to Kat for being an epic friend and beta reader**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Me = No Own, Nick and Singers = Do Own.**

**

* * *

11. Leave the Pieces ~ The Wreckers**

Silent tears fell from his eyes as he watched Kendall, his boyfriend, kiss Jo sweetly. Everyday it was the same excuse as tho why he won't break up with her, _I don't want to hurt her._ The true was that the blond couldn't choose between Logan and Jo. Well soon he isn't going to have to.

The older boy silently walked out of the pool area, and into the Palm Woods. He went straight to the apartment he shared with his friends, Kendall, and Kendall's family. Not even stopping to talk to Carlos, he walked into his room and grabbed his duffel, throwing it on his bed. He went to the closet he shared with Kendall, and snatched most of his clothing in there, throwing them in the duffel bag. He grabbed some photos, trinkets, and books he brought from home, and threw them into a box. Sighing, he picked up his stuff, and walked into the living room, an indifferent mask on.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asked, looking at the stuff in his arms. "I'm going back home." he said quietly, head ducked and tears threatening to fall. "What?" Carlos and James yelled, scrambling off the couch and to their friend's side, "Why?" "I...I can't stand it here anymore." Logan said, voice breaking, "I can't stand seeing the one I love being with someone else" "Oh, honey," Mrs Knight said, hugging the boy she considered one of her own, "If that's what you really want I can't stop you." "It's not, but I don't think my heart can take much more." he whispered, pulling away from the mother, and turned to his best friends. "I would ask you not to go, but I can see what all this is doing to you, so I won't" Carlos said, hugging his friend, "We're gonna miss you." James said, joining the hug.

"I promise I'll call you when I land." Logan said, pulling from the hug, and picking up his stuff. "Tell Kendall...Tell Kendall I said I love him and goodbye." And with that the young genius was gone. Gone to pick up the pieces of his heart and fix it.

**The Only Exception ~ Paramore (Suggested/ask for by KoganBtr01)**

Even though it's been ten years, Logan can still remember the heartbroken face on his mother's face when his father walked out on her and their son. It was then he swore that he'll never fall in love, because it only lead to broken hearts and homes. He didn't want to end up like his mother, still in love, but alone.

That all went out the window when he met a certain blonde haired hockey player. With his green eyes, blonde hair, and compassionate ways, who wouldn't fall in love with Kendall Knight. As much as Logan tried to deny it he was in love, deeply in love.

_"Though it might not be bad" _He thinks, as he snuggles deeper into Kendall's chest, drifting off into dream land. He doesn't know if it will last, but he's willing to give it a try.

**Just a Dream ~ Carrie Underwood**

Tears fell from sad green eyes, as Kendall walked into the church, his heart dropping with every step he took. He kept his bowed, as he listened to preacher talk, and pray. He didn't talk as they left the church and drove to the cemetery

He didn't look up until a man in military garb came up to him and gave him a folded up flag. _"Why? Why did Logan have to become a field medic? WHY?" _Kendall thought, as he watched the casket was lowered, and ceremonial gunshots echoed around him. Still he didn't speak a word as family, friends, and fans cried over the lost of one Logan Mitchell.

He didn't talk until later, when he was alone in the house they shared for 5 years. "Why did you have to go, Logie? We were suppose to be together forever. We were suppose to grow old together. Why?" Kendall cried into Logan's pillow, slowly crying himself to sleep.

**Misery Business ~ Paramore**

Eight months, eight friggin months it took for Mercedes to retract her claws from Kendall, and when she did, you can bet your ass that Logan was there to claim what was rightfully his. "Never again our we going to let someone like her seperate us like that, NEVER." He said, more like growl, to Kendall, clinging to the blonde like a baby monkey to it's mother. "Promise. Even though you look so adorable when you're jealous and want to kill someone." Kendall said, kissing Logan, ignoring the glare he was getting from said boy.

No one said anything when Logan would be overly affectionate when they would pass Mercedes in the halls of Roque Records during the few months after wards.

**15. Next Contestant ~ Nickelback**

Raw jealousy course through Kendall as he watched Logan hug a fan, taking a picture with her. He knows that he didn't have reason to be jealous, but he can't stand watching girl after girl throw themselves at the adorable brunette, hell even some guys did it too. He can't stand watching said people then try and grope his boyfriend's ass, it took everything in him not to punch someone. He also can't stand girls coming up to him asking if Logan was single and would date them. He just wanted to grab Logan kiss him with everyone watching, then say 'back off girls hes MINE!,' but alas Gustavo would have a stroke, and Logan would make him sleep on the couch for a couple days. Though that didn't stop him from wishing.


	4. 16 to 20

**A/N:  
**

**Thank you again to the people who reviewed/faved/alerted! You don't know how much those mean to me!**

**This might have a few mistakes cuz my beta is in the UK and well...the time zones...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys and songs, I just own this fic...**

**

* * *

16. I'm Not Okay (I Promise) ~ My Chemical Romance**

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Logie?" the short Hispanic boy asked his taller, by only a few inches, friend, both dressed like they raided Gerard Way's closet. The younger boy nodded, scanning the crowd of fans.

The two boys stepped on stage, grabbing mics from the stage hands. "How y'all doin' to night?" Logan shouted into the mic, getting screams as an answer, "Good, good. So Carlos and I have a surprise for y'all! We're going to sing I'm Not Okay. How you like that?" More screams.

Carlos and Logan nodded to someone off stage, "This song is dedicated to Kendall...cuz I'm NOT okay.." Logan says quietly. They were through most of the song. The screams going their all time highest when Carlos kissed Logan on the cheek then said 'trust me'.

"Forget about the dirty looks! The photographs your GIRLFRIEND took!" Logan said, looking directly at Kendall, who winced.

"I'm not o-friggin-kay!" Logan ended the song, "...Kendall" was mumbled before he dropped the mic, and walked off stage to the cheers of fans.

**17. Ladies Love Country Boys ~ Trace Adkins**

To say Kendall liked it, would be an understatement, he LOVED Logan's cowboy costume. The hat, the boots, and, mm, the drawl he drew up for it. It all made Kendall want to have his wicked way with him.

So when they fond themselves alone that day, Kendall took his chance. He slowly walked over to the shorter boy, "Do you know what this outfit is doing to me..." he groan into the brunette's ear. "W-what?" Logan stuttered, blushing bright red when he felt something _hard_ dig into his backside. "You know.." The blonde said slowly, dragging the 'cowboy', "Ladies aren't the only ones that love country boys" and with that he shut the door to the room they shared.

They weren't seen for the rest of the day, but everyone sure heard them, though.

**18. Someone That You're With ~ Nickelback**

Second place, Logan was very familiar with second place. He's been in second place for Kendall's affection since, like, forever. Sighing, the genius remembered all the times he called to ask something stupid just to hear the blonde's voice, or grab something from his hand, just so Kendall would have to chase him, and tackle him to get it back.

He's so tired of the person he wants to be with is with someone else. Like now, Kendall is out on a date with _Jo_, the pretty blonde girl from North Carolina. Leaving him to wonder what they're doing now. Did Kendall kiss her, or was the date a total flop? He may never know.

"_Oh, how I wished I was that someone that Kendall was with."_ He thinks, staring at the front door waiting for Kendall to walk through it.

**19. Picture to Burn ~ Taylor Swift**

Hurt green eyes stared at the stack of pictures containing a certain genius and him. Smiling and happy, nothing like how he was right now. Which was hurt, anger and confused, why did Logan kiss her? Was he not good enough for the older boy? And a million more thoughts ran through the hockey players mind.

Sighing as he poked at the fire he built in the poolside fire place, the blonde couldn't help, but be glad that his father decided to stay back in Minnesota, where his guns and fist couldn't hurt the short boy, no matter how much his dad might think the shorter boy deserve it.

The long held back tears slowly trickled down the blonde's face, watching as the happy memories slowly turned to ash.

**20. Side of a Bullet ~ Nickelback**

Anger course though his veins as he stormed through the Palm Woods. "WHERE'S BITTERS?" He yelled at Buddha Bob, who, shaken by the normally level headed boy, pointed to the pool area. His anger building with every step, normally warm brown eyes ablaze with anger and hatred, as he ran to the pool. "Bitters?" He screamed in hatred, as he spotted the huge man in the corner. "What do yo-" he started, before Logan punched him in the jaw, spitting his lip.

"How dare YOU! How dare you give that magazine picture of me and Kendall kissing! How dare you! Now thanks to you Kendall has been SHOT and they think he might not even make it the HOUR!" Logan screamed, pounding the managers with his fists. Biting, and kicking, until James and Freight Train pulled him off of the bloodied man. "Logan! Logan! LOGAN!" Carlos shouted, then slapped the genius, "Beating him up and getting yourself arrested won't help Kendall!" he said calmly to his now crying friend, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: Guys, I'm sorry to say, but this might be the last one, unless I can get more songs to write about. SO again, don't be afraid to ask about a song. Chances are I will most likely do one about it.**

**So long and Goodnight...**

**Vampy xoxo**


	5. Author's note

**Dear my faithful readers,**

**First off, sorry about the false chapter. So, okay I was thinking of doing a full multi-chapter/one-shot about Kogan. Here are some of my ideas:**

**1. Do a one-shot about where "Airplanes" ends. I really don't like making Logie sad... **

**2. Merman!Logan and Prince!Kendall...I'm a big Little Mermaid fan m'kay..**

**3. Logan is turned into a dog and Kendall takes care of him not knowing its him, and tells him hes in love with Logan...or something like that**

**4. One night stand turn bad, mpreg, and an over protective Kendall, mother henning Carlos and James...well being James.**

**So those are my ideas. Which one(s) should I do?...or should I even do them?**

**Xoxo**

**Vampy**

**PS: I'm going to delete this in a few days or a week...so...yea..**


	6. 21 to 25

**A/N: As always thank you for all the reviews/favs/alerts! And of course the songs! Thank y'all so much!**

**A special thank to My favorite Brit, Kat, who beta'd and help with ending some of these!**

**Also, who caught the new episode, Big Time Halloween last night? I did, and I got to say it was funny...Nappy Time! -shot- cough...yea thats it...**

**Also, Happy Halloween, y'all! Which is my favorite holiday AND my birthday x3**

**

* * *

21. Saving Me ~ Nickelback**

No matter what he does, or hard he tries, he can't be good enough for Gustavo Roque. Its the same thing over and over again; '_you can't sing,' 'you can't dance.'_ He's so tired of this almost famous life style. He'd rather be back in Minnesota, goofing off with his best friends, playing hockey, or studying for the next Math test. Not here, where a fat dude in a fancy sweat suit insult him every chance the man has. Let's not forget the bad-boy incident where everyone, even his best friends, thought he would be the one to be kicked out.

He felt like he had wings and they're broken, leaving him falling, falling into a cage of depression, and unworthiness. Not matter how much he wishes someone would save him, no one did. That is until a certain blonde caught him. Kendall repaired his broken wings, and showed him how to keep his head held up high, showed him to be the last man standing. Showed him he was worth saving.

**22. Break ~ Three Days Grace**

Jaw clenched, green eyes flashing in anger, the blonde stormed through the door of J2, followed by a slightly slower brunette with a concern frown on his face. "Kendall!" Logan called, picking up his pace to catch up with the taller boy, "Whats up with you?" he asked the obviously pissed off blonde.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong? I'm getting tired of this town! I can't take anymore of Camille randomly slapping me or those CSI or anything!" the blonde yelled at his boyfriend. "Sometimes I just want to break away! Or punch someone!" he said in calmer manner, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we can..." Logan mumbled, picking up the keys to Mrs. Knight's rental car. "Huh?" Kendall said, confused. "C'mon, let's go" was said before Logan started walking out the door, followed by a still confused Kendall.

"Where are we going?" was asked when they got in the car, pulling on their seat belts. "A drive..." Logan said, "You need a break from everything, so I thought why not go on a drive through the country, or maybe the ice rink?" he said with his signature half smile. Kendall just grinned, already feeling more relaxed than he has been for a while.

**23. Suds in the Bucket ~ Sara Evans**

Logan was sitting on his front porch, trying to read a book on the wonders of the workings of the inner ear, but couldn't cause he kept looking at his watch every 5 seconds, waiting for it to be 9 o'clock already. _'Five minutes'_ he sighed, looking back at his book.

Five minutes later a rusty Ford pickup truck pulled up and honked its horn, an arm waving out of the driver's window. Grinning, Logan dropped his book and ran to the truck, kissing Kendall on the cheek. "Hey, babe," Kendall said, kissing the brunette back, "you ready?" he asked, a look of concern and love on his face, even as he grinned. "Yeah, I am," was softly said by the shorter boy, a half smile resting on his lips. "Let's pick up Carlos and James and get married"

A few hours later, Mrs. Mitchell came out to check on her son, only to find him gone and note taped to the front door. Opening it, she couldn't help smiling while sadly reading the words; _Sorry, mama, but I love him_, before going back inside.

**24. Tear Drops on My Guitar ~ Taylor Swift**

"I think she's the one, Logie" Kendall, the boy I'm madly in love with, said, a soft smile on his lips. _Crack._ That was my heart, breaking over the news that he just told me. I blink back tears, and put a fake smile on my face.

"That's great, Kenny, really gr-reat. I'm so happy for you" I lied, my voice breaking in the middle. "Are you okay, dude?" He asked, putting the back of his calloused hand on my forehead. " 'm fine." I mumbled, clearing my throat, "I think I'm gonna go on the roof for a while. See ya Later." I said loudly, running to the room we shared, and grabbing my guitar case, and out the door in a flash.

Once I was on the roof, I sighed, and opened the case, staring down at the black acoustic guitar. Sighing, I picked it up and started playing the song that matched what I was feeling, _"Drew looks at me..."_

**25. Never Again ~ Nickelback**

_**BAM**__ 'Okay, that's the last damn straw'_ I thought as I jumped up from sitting on my best friend, Logan's bed. I stormed down the stairs and into the living room, getting there just in time to see Logan's drunken father punch him in the face, splitting his lip. "HEY!" I screamed, tackling the drunk, "You don't treat your kids like that!" I yelled in the man's face.

"Kendall, go back upstairs! This doesn't involve you!" Logan yells at me, pulling on my shoulder. "No, Logan, I can't sit back anymore and watch this-this-this monster beat you!" I said softly, looking into scared brown eyes. He sighs, knowing I'm not going to budge. "Okay..." he whispers. "As for you," I say to the drunken man beneath me, "I think it's time you pay for what you've done to my Logie," I say as I dialed 9-1-1.

Later, after the police came and dragged Mr. Mitchell off to jail, I hugged Logan. "Are you okay?" I ask, lifting his chin to look at his busted lip then his eyes. "I'm fine.." he whispers, snuggling into my arms. "You're my KNIGHT in hockey gear you know?" he says smiling at me. I grin down at him, kissing his forehead gently.

"Your Logie, huh?.." _'Shit..'_


	7. 26 to 30

**Sorry bout the LONG wait, I was distracted by school, my other story (Bewitch and Be-Dogged?) and all sorts of stuff. But I finally did it!**

**Also, I notice that 3 out of the last 5 chaps had a nickback song (one had 2 songs)...Weird..but so awesome cuz I LOVE Nickelback...**

**Anyway, enjoy the drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR or any other band, I just own a copy of their CDs and thats bout it**

* * *

**26. Like Toy Soldiers ~ Eminem**

_'No,no,no...Not Logie!'_ I thought, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, as I sat on the hard concrete, cradling my dark haired angel to my chest, a bullet wound in his chest. "Kendall..." his pained filled, croaky voice said, his hand covering my bloody hand on his chest, "I love you." "No! This is not the end! Do not start talking like that! You're gonna make it!" I said, holding him tighter to my chest.

_'I swear when I get a hold of that Hawk, I fecking murder the bastard.' _I thought, my heart breaking as I watched the ER doctors shock my friends heart, with no effect. I turned, walking away from the door I was watching through, already knowing what is happening. "Time of Death...18:55 on September 23rd 2011..." I heard behind me, my tears of sadness, anger, and hate flowing down my face. I just snapped, punching walls, knocking things off tables and the walls, not stopping until Carlos and James grabbed my arms. Then I just sank to my knees, and looked up at the ceiling, "Why him? Why Logan? What did he ever do to deserve this? He kindest, gentlest, and most giving person around! Why not the rapists? Murderers? Why did you take him?" I cried, hanging my head in defeat. "Why?..." was the last thing I thought before I saw black.

**27. Cancer ~ My Chemical Romance**

Please don't look, Kenny. I want you to remember me like I was before. Before I lost my hair, before I became skin and bones, before I became paler than the hospital sheets I laying on now. I want you to remember me from when we were making demos at Roque Records, when we played living room hockey, when we got into all sorts of trouble with James and Carlos. Speaking of them, please call them, tell them I love them like they're my brothers. Call my mom and tell I'm sorry for never calling her like I said I would, that I hope she'll forgive me. Tell Mama Knight she was the best surrogate mom ever, and tell Katie she forever be my little Miss. Mob Boss...

I think this is it, I can feel it. I love you Kenny, please live on for me. Please take care of yourself. I see you later I swear. I love you...

**28. Before He Cheats ~ Carrie Underwood**

Kendall and I slowly pulled up behind a certain pretty boy's Ford, and got out. Kendall handed me a baseball, a Louisville slugger to be precise, and smashed in his headlights while Kendall popped his tires, seeing as how he too was betrayed, James took me from him, just to go behind my back and cheat. I then took my pocketknife, the one Mr. Knight, my surrogate father, gave me for my 13th birthday, and slashed my name into the fine leather seats of James's car, and scratched some insults into the paint. "Ready?" Kendall asked, throwing the stuff back into his '94 Ford Explorer. I nodded, grabbed his hand, and walked into the bar.

There at the table hockey game, was James showing this short bottle blonde guy how to play. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when the boy took a sip of a tootie fruitie drink, god, what a friggin flamer. Kendall put an arm around my waist, and handed me a pint of beer, smirking. I smirked taking it, and slowly walked over to James, "Hey James..." I said, before throwing the liquid in his face when he turned, "Just so you know, I may look timid but I have a temper to rival Gustavo's and mischief to rival Kendall" I said, glaring, before doing Camille proud and slapping him with all my strength, most likely leaving a red mark. I turned on heels, and stormed pass a chuckling Kendall, who followed, and a bar full of stunned onlookers.

"Feel better, Logan?" Kendall asked, kissing my forehead, when we arrived at his car. "Much." I said, leaning into his touch. You know, I should really thank James someday, cause if it wasn't for him cheating, I wouldn't have ran to Kendall and he wouldn't have kissed me.

**29. Gunpowder & Lead ~ Miranda (A/N: Hey! That's my name!) Lambert**

_'He's getting out today...he's getting out today...he's gonna get me..'_ I thought, racing through the streets in my beat up Ford Explorer. The he is my dad, The man that beat my mother and I for years, before I finally nutted up and called the police, not before I slugged him one, breaking my hand and his nose. Now he's out and gonna come after me and all those I love.

I squealed the car into the drive way, and jumped out, running into the house. "Logan!" I yelled to my husband of 2 years, a hint of fear and desperation in my voice. He came running down the stairs, probably from Kyle and Kenneth's room, yelling, 'What's wrong, Ken?" "He's out" I said, while looking through the top shelf of the hall closet. Logan gasped in horror, "I thought he was in for life for killing that cashier!" he yelled, handing my gun that I was looking for, his grip on it shaky. I covered his hand with mine, and pulled him close, "It's gonna be okay. He's not gonna get you, the boys, or me. I swear." I said, kissing his forehead, "I'm not a little boy, so he can't push around anymore, and he won't be expecting that."

**30. Someday ~ Nickelback (Requested by my Logie, Kat.)**

I watched in silence, tears threatening to flow, as you pack your things, your fist clenching in pain or anger, I don't know. All I know is that you're leaving me, over what you won't say, just that you're leaving. I know I did something 'cause you looked at me in hurt and betrayal, before pulling out your suitcase. I watched in silence as you walk out of our apartment, finally letting the tears fall. I know I should go after you, but I can't, I don't know why but I can't go after you. I know I will someday, but not right now, not when we're both angry and upset. I'll make it right someday, somehow, I know you want to know when, but I don't know.

God, this feels so much like a soap opera or a romance novel I've seen my mother read, but I don't want us to end like those usually do, with one dead and the other broken beyond repair. I'm going to make sure we don't have that ending, I'm going to make sure it'll be very fairytale like. I'll be your 'Knight in Hockey gear,' as you like to call me, and you'll be my fallen dark haired angel.

But until then, I'll try and figure out how to save us, and someday, somehow, make everything alright, and fairytale like again.

Someday, somehow, Logie, I swear...

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, or alright-ish?**

**I'm sorry for killing Logie twice, but thats just where the story wanted to go. Though I kinda wish I didn't do Cancer...it hit a little to close to home...**

**Any, hope you liked it!**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy**

**PS: I know this is stupid, but this has so effing confused. You see one of my guy friends at has told me TWICE he liked my hair before I dyed it from my natural dark brown to a coppery brown with blonde bangs. Then he told point blank he liked another friend of mine...and then goes on to ignore me for like a week...What does this mean? or does it even mean anything?**


	8. 31 to 35

**A/N: Hey, ya'll! :) Sorry for such a long wait! I just lost hit a writer's block so to speak with this, but I'm back! YAY!**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT. MINE. THOUGH. I. WISH. Dx**

* * *

**31. My Happy Ending ~ Avril Lavinge (1)**

_"Hey, you've reached Logan Mitchell. I'm not able to get to the phone, most likely 'cause of Carlos breaking my cell or something. So, leave a message. Later" _Was the message I kept on getting every time I've called the older boy I once called my boyfriend. I hung up my phone before the monotone beep, burying my face into my cool hands, soothing my puffy irritated eyes. That's the 30th time I've heard that message since...since..._IT._ Since, the day my Logie-bear left me for...ugh, I can't even think of their name.

I don't understand where we went wrong. Did I say something or do something? Did I missed something? I thought we were happy! We were suppose to get married, have 2.5 kids, and a dog! I was suppose to have my Happy Ending! It's all his stupid as hell friends fault! Saying I'm crazy, not right in the head. OH, Logie, why can't you see they are the ones who are nuts. They don't know you like I do, they're the ones that are nuts.

They say you were pretending to have feelings for me...to make HIM jealous. I know you weren't, I mean, look at how you acted, with such true feelings! And that's coming from an actress. Or maybe...no don't think like that.

Sighing, I stood up from my bed, which was covered in memories of what I thought was the beginning of my happy ending.

I hate you, Logan Mitchell, and I LOATHE you Kendall Knight, for taking my happy ending...

** 32. Tears To Shed** **~ Corpse Bride**

Lonely dark brown eyes looks out from an ashy sunken face as a blonde girl walked up to a furry beast sporting a smile and couple drinks, to which the beast to one. A pang of jealousy and longing shot through Logan's non-beating heart as he watched Jo accept Kendall for who he was, a werewolf.

"How can you stand by and watch this happen?" said the sparkly vampire who was his best friend, startling the undead boy from his depressing thoughts. "I mean what does that bimbo have you don't have better? I mean, have you heard what she calls singing?"

"How bout a pulse?" Logan muttered sulkingly, glaring at the blonde bimbo in question. It was true, the boy was a cold zombie, a member of the undead, while Jo was warm, alive.

"Psh. It shouldn't matter! I mean your personality is so much better and you're way more talented. Let's see if Jo can do a back flip when her limbs are falling off, it takes talent." James said, looking down at his fellow undead. "If only he'll get his head out of his ass and see how wonderful you are, alive or not...Plus being alive is over rated! I mean you age! Ew!" the forever 16 year old said, a look of horror and disgust on his sparkly face, causing Logan to laugh.

"I guess you're right, man." The genius zombie said, flashing a grin at his taller friend, who went to look for FrankenCarlos. Stealing one more glance at the blonde werewolf, his heart giving another stab of hurt, before following the sparklepire.

** 33. Drive ~ Incubus (Requested by CrazyCatLadyofBTR)**

Kendall Knight nervously chewed his finger nail as he waited for his turned at the his middle school, Peter M. Stewart, annual Talent show.

"Thank you Brandon for the lovely sing of the Pokemon theme. Next, we have Kendall Knight!" said Principle Schmidt, giving Kendall his cue to step forward, which he did while slinging his guitar strap over his head.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna sing Drive by Incubus. I'll to dedicate it to my bo-est friend Logan to let him know that whatever happens I'll be here with arms opened." Kendall said saving himself from saying boyfriend, referring to the fact that Logan's mother was in the hospital after her cancer took a turn for the worse.

-After the talent show-

Kendall made his way through the crowded hall of his classmates who were congratulating on his wining, searching for the one person he wanted to see. Suddenly he was pulled into an abandon classroom, and something started trying to squeeze him to death. Something that smelled like peppermint and pine.

"Logie...Logie, you're breaking my ribs!" the blonde said, feeling his ribs ache. "Sorry! Sorry!" The shorter boy said, releasing the death grip he had. Kendall sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to go to the hospital for broken ribs...again. "I just...thank for singing that song for me. It, uh, it feels good to know I have you." the genius said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No problem. I was just returning the favor...Remember you sang the same song to me when my dad left..." Kendall said, hugging Logan gently. "I meant it too. _Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there, I'll be there..._I love you, Logie.."

"Love you too, Kenny"

** 34. Shake It ~ Metro Station (CrazyCatLadyofBTR)(2)**

"See you guess later!" Logan called from the orange couch of 2J, watching as his friends left for the pool. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he jumped up from the couch and ran to his shared bedroom. Minutes later he came wearing belly showing red tank top under a long sleeved off should mesh shirt, a tight black mini skirt, and matching red go go boots. A dark brown long haired wig wig with bright red streaks sat upon his head, a smoky eye and red lipstick finished the look. With one more glance at the door, he pulled a remote out of no where, and pressed a button.

Suddenly poll came from the ceiling while dance club music started playing. The young genius went to poll and started dancing. Every tome the song, which on repeat, said shake it, he gave his bottom a little more shake to it.

This went on for a view minutes, until...

"What the hell!" was said, followed by the slamming of the front door. Kendall stood there, his jaw nearing to the floor.

"Kendall! Uh, this isn't..." Logan started to say before an idea came to mind. He held himself a little straighter before strutting over to Kendall. Just then Logan's favorite part of the song started, and he smirked slightly.

He then to touch Kendall in...certain places when it said something about places, giving Kendall a nice view when it said shake it, and doing some dance moves that belong in a strip club to Kendall. (I'll let you use you imagination her ;))

By the end, well lets just say that there wasn't a bottle of sunblock in Kendall's pocket. "Come with me...now" He ordered the cross-dressing boy roughly, causing a shiver to go up Logan's spin.

** 35. All-American Girl ~ Carrie Underwood**

Finally, finally Alexander Mitchell got what he always wanted, a baby boy. He can just see it now. His little man in little league hockey, helping his team make it to state. Them going fishing, or maybe hunting. He can see his little boy following in his foot steps by becoming a doctor.

-16 years later-

"Dad you wanted to see me?" Logan Mitchell said, peeking through the door to his dad's study. His father motion to the chair sitting infront of his desk, which Logan sat in.

"It has come to my attention that you've been skipping Hockey practice...Why is that son?" Mr. Mitchell said, a stern look on his face. Logan started to stutter out an answer, before his father held up a hand, "Son, just tell me who she is..."

"Um...uh It's not a she...it's..uh..a he. Kendall, Kendall Knight. I'm gay dad" Logan said, looking every where but at his father. "Oh..." The older man said, blinking in surprise, before saying, "Still...you shouldn't be skipping practice. I mean, isn't Knight on the team too..."

Logan smiled at his father, and promised to not skip anymore. Just as he was about to leave, "Oh, and, Logan? Bring him around so I can...meet him..yea meet him..."

-6 more years later-

"Do you think it's a girl or boy?" Logan said, while gently caressing Camille's stomache, which was currently holding Kendall and his soon-to-be son/daughter. They were so surprised when Camille offered to be their surrogate.

"I don't care what it is, as long as ask they're like their daddy I'll be happy" Kendall said, smiling over at his blushing husband and 'aww'ing friend. He kissed the still shorter man's forehead, causing him to blush more.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, or meh? Let me know!**

**1 - Yea I know the song isn't about some crazy person, but meh.**

**2 - And yes, Miss Catlady, I did two of the songs you suggest :) You should feel special...maybe. AND WE HAVE SO MANY FAVORITE SONG ALIKE O-O'' Also, this drabble is another weird one...meh..**

**XOXO,**

**Vampy/Randa**


	9. 36 to 40

**A/N: Hey y'all! After what is it...3 months for this one?...I've finally got the next chap/drabbles done :) Sorry for the long wait...Don't you just hate writers block?**

**Anyway heres 36 through 40! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Big Time Rush...**

* * *

** 36. Mine ~ Taylor Swift**

It was a warm Texas day when a tall blonde walked into small, mom and pop type cafe. He let a gentle sigh when the cool air from the AC hit him as he walked over to a table in the corner, trying not to wince when he passed a couple arguing. Flashes of his parents fights and his father walking out, leaving his mom, sister, and him. Shaking his beanie covered head, he picked up a menu, and started deciding what he should have.

He wasn't there, but maybe a minute, when a shadow fell on his table, and a slightly southern accented voice said, " Welcome to Winchester Boys' Bar 'n' Grill. What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a yellow eyes special...Hold the mushrooms please." The blonde said, before looking up into two dark brown eyes. He felt his heart stop beating as he took in the short boy in front of him with chocolate brown hair and eyes, who looked to be about a year or two older then 20 year old self. "A-and a Dr. Pepper..." he stuttered.

**-Six Months later-**

"Here Kendall, let me help you with that." Logan said, grabbing the box that was falling for the stack his boyfriend was carrying. "Thank you, Logie" Kendall said, flashing a grin at the shorter boy. "I can't believe we're moving in together..." he added, dropping the boxes in the will-be living room.

"Yeah" Logan said, hugging the blonde around the waist. "Hey...What's that?" he asked, pointing over toward the door. "What's what?" Kendall asked, looking over at the door to see nothing, "I don't see anything..."

"Oh...Must have been seeing things." Logan's voice sounded from behind him, and closer to the ground. Kendall turned back around to see Logan on one knee and a ring box in his hand. "Logan.."

"Kendall. I know we've only been dating for six months, but...oh fuck it...I love you, Kenny, a lot. More than I've ever loved anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want that vision you said you had when we met to come to be. I want those little kids you saw, the lake house, and the little boxer puppy. Not now...After I graduate med school and you get your teaching degree. So...Will you, Kendall Adrian Knight, marry me, Logan Alexander Mitchell?" Logan said, hold up a thin white gold ring with two interlocking hearts, with a opal in one heart, and a sapphire in the other.(1) Their birthstones.

Madly blinking tears away, Kendall nodded before falling to his knees as Logan put the ring on his finger. "Yes.." He hoarsely whispered, before tackling the smaller boy in a deep kiss.

** 37. Fucking Perfect ~ Pink**

KNOCK. KNOCK. "Logie?...Are you okay in here?" Kendall's voice said as the door to the bathroom slowly creaked open. "No don't come in!" Logan snapped, but it was too late.

"Logie..." the blond gasped out, taking in the pink tinged water in the tub, and the cuts on his friend's arm. "Why did...?" he asked, dropping to his knees in a water puddle by the bloody tub, staring at the word 'perfect' carved into his Logan's arm. "Cause...cause I've never been good enough for anyone...My parents...the kids at school...Mr. X...Gustavo...I'm not fucking perfect!" the smart boy sadly, looking anywhere but at the blond by his side. "I'm not even good enough for you..."

"Please..." Kendall started, yanking the smaller boy out of the tub and into his lap, "Please...please never feel like your not perfect. Cause you are...You're perfect to my mom, to Carlos and James. You're perfect for Katie." he said, clinging to the genius like he was his life line, "And you're fucking perfect to me. All those others can kiss my ass." he added, holding the injured arm gently in his hand, before kissing each letter, "C'mon let's clean this up" he said, planting a kiss on Logan's forehead. Said boy was staring at the blond in shock, he must really mean what he's saying if it causes him to cuss. The brunet smiled at the hockey lover, "Okay...I love you, Kenny..." "Love you too babe.."

** 38. Could It Be ~ Christy Carlson Romano**

They were just standing there talking, one in half a horse costume, the other dressed as a prince. It was then an oddly familiar tune started playing from the DJ's speakers, and as they listen to the song, they couldn't help glancing over at each other. Green and brown eyes locked, and slowly they started to lean towards each other, until their faces were mere inches from each other. Then suddenly Kendall fell forward, his lips landing on Logan, and a shout of "Carlos!" "What? They were taking too long!" They didn't hear though, they were lost in each other. Logan's hands wrapped up in dirty blond hair, and Kendall's wrapped a small, but muscled waist.

_'Today is the start of the rest of our lives...I can see it in your eyes..'_

** 39. Love Story ~ Taylor Swift**

It was normal day at Patrick M. Stevens Junior High in Greenville, Minnesota. Except for the new kid in Mr. Schmidt's eighth grade World History. "Alright class, we have a new student all the way from Dallas, Texas. Come tell us about yourself." Mr. Schmidt said, gesturing to the class while looking a tall, for an eighth grader, shy looking brunet. "Um, H-hi I'm Logan Mitchell, and as he said I'm from Dallas." the boy stuttered out, looking around at the students. Kendall glanced up from his doodling just in time to lock eyes with the taller boy. Everything seem to freeze around the green eyed boy, as he gazed into the chocolate brown eyes of the new boy. It was then he felt himself be pulled into a flashback that was not his own...

_-Flashback-_

_ "Prince Kenneth! Prince Kenneth! You are needed by your father!" a voice sounded from behind a taller regal looking blond with a crown sitting upon his head. The prince turned to see his most trusted guard and friend, Lorne, short dark haired boy. "I think he's found a bride, my prince."_

_ "Please Lorne, call me by my name, you are my friend." the prince said, looking at the shorter boy. "I do not need a bride. I perfectly fine being on my own." he added. _

_ He felt a hand on his, he knew it was Lorne's. "Kenneth...You need to take a bride...You know there's no way we can be together...Your father would kill me...and possibly you too." Lorne said, his voice sadden from the heart breaking truth. "I don't care! I want you! Not some...some...I want you!" Kenneth yelled, snatching his hand away, "Why can't we just run away together?" he asked. "You know that isn't possible, he would find us." Lorne said, voice still gentle and sad. "Maybe...Just maybe one day we can be together..." He added, "It might not be in this life, but maybe in the next...We will be together, my love, I swear..." He said, caressing the blond's cheek, "Now come. Let's go meet Princess Joanne"_

_-EndFlashBack-_

'No way...' Kendall thought, looking at the boy who had moved to the seat next to him during the flashback. But it was, there was the Lorne from his vision. "Lorne.." he whispered, staring at the brunet. "Yes my prince?.." Logan whispered back, looking at the blond from the corner of his eye. The blond let grinned spread over his face, "You kept it..." "Of course, we haven't I kept a promise..." Logan said, giving a lopsided grin.

**40. Lips of An Angel ~ Hinder**

"Hello?"

"_K-Kendall.."_

"Logan?"

"_Y-yea.."_

"Logan...why are you crying?"

"_I'm not.."_

"Logan.."

"_H-he hit me again, Kenny..."_

"I'm going to kill him. How dare Guitar dude do that!"

"_No! Don't do anything...It was an accident, Kenny.."_

"If it's an accident it wouldn't be repeating, Logie.."

"_Logie...You haven't called me that since...since..."_

"I know...I know..."

"_I miss it...I wish...I miss you Kenny..."_

"I know...I do too...but...I'm with James...and.."

"_But you're not as happy as you were with me though right?...I know I'm not..."_

"-sigh- Logie...we can't...we won't work out..."

"_When we were teenagers maybe...but now...Please Kenny?...please.."_

"I-i can't...I.."

"_I've had dreams of back then...I felt so happy until I woke up"_

"I have had 'em too...but we can't..."

"_Why can't we? Don't say our boyfriends cause that isn't a good excuse...Kenny please..."_

"...You always were hard to say no to when you called me Kenny...still are..."

"_You mean..."_

"You still live in Henderson Estates?"

"_Yes...Love you.."_

"Love you too Angel..."

* * *

**A/N: God that was so bad wasn't it?...gah...But still review and tell me what you think!**

**1. Look on my profile for a link to a picture of the ring.**

**I hope everyone has a good Saint Patricks day! Kiss an Irishman! xD**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy/Randa**


	10. AN and Sneak Peak

**A/N: Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry y'all. BUT I SHALL HAVE SOMETHING UP SOON BUT UNTIL THEN ENJOY THIS SNEAK PEAK :D**

* * *

**Blue Blooded Woman ~ Alan Jackson**

"Dammit Logan! Can we not listen to this redneck shit? It gives me a headache!" Kendall snaps when Logan turns the radio to a country station. Logan rolls his eyes before leaning back in the passenger seat. He starts humming and singing a long, his southern accent becoming deeper then it already was. He smirks when he glances over at Kendall biting his lip, his adam's apple bobbing when he swallows harshly. "I dunno, babe. From that bulge in yer pants it looks like you _love_ this 'redneck music'. He says, deepening his voice and drawl slightly, just to watch his blond squirm.

Kendall glared at him out of the corner before gasping, "Logan! You can't wear that shirt to see my parents!" The shirt in question was a dark gray shirt that said 'When in doubt...Blow me!' It was Logan's favorite shirt he got at Wal-Mart. "That's so...offensive! And my mom will freak! I really wish you wouldn't buy and wear those stupid shirts!" Again Logan rolled his dark eyes and drawled, "From what I remember...You fuckin' love my shirts like this. Hell I can't where that Peeps one without you crackin' up." Kendall's pale cheeks turn a pale red, "Well...That's beside the point!" "Sure, babe." Logan chuckles, his legs spreading more as he bounces his ripped jean clad leg. He glances over at Kendall who was wearing his usually hipster clothes; hoodie, skinny jeans, and vans. He chuckles, '_How does he ENJOY wearing those jeans?'_

Soon they were pulling up to the cozy two story house Kendall grew up in. After getting out and ringing the bell, they locked hands with a smile. "We might be complete opposites but you know I love you right?" Kendall asked. Logan smirked and kissed him, "Love ya too, babe."


	11. 41 to 44

**A/N: HEY Y'ALL Heres some new drabbles like promised. But they're not that good :/ And theres only four so...**

**But yea...Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Blue Blooded Woman ~ Alan Jackson**

"Dammit Logan! Can we not listen to this redneck shit? It gives me a headache!" Kendall snaps when Logan turns the radio to a country station. Logan rolls his eyes before leaning back in the passenger seat. He starts humming and singing a long, his southern accent becoming deeper then it already was. He smirks when he glances over at Kendall biting his lip, his adam's apple bobbing when he swallows harshly. "I dunno, babe. From that bulge in yer pants it looks like you _love_ this 'redneck music'." He says, deepening his voice and drawl slightly, just to watch his blond squirm.

Kendall glared at him out of the corner before gasping, "Logan! You can't wear that shirt to see my parents!" The shirt in question was a dark gray shirt that said 'When in doubt...Blow me!' It was Logan's favorite shirt he got at Wal-Mart. "That's so...offensive! And my mom will freak! I really wish you wouldn't buy and wear those stupid shirts!" Again Logan rolled his dark eyes and drawled, "From what I remember...You fuckin' love my shirts like this. Hell I can't where that Peeps one without you crackin' up." Kendall's pale cheeks turn a pale red, "Well...That's beside the point!" "Sure, babe." Logan chuckles, his legs spreading more as he bounces his ripped jean clad leg. He glances over at Kendall who was wearing his usually hipster clothes; hoodie, skinny jeans, and vans. He chuckles, '_How does he ENJOY wearing those jeans?'_

Soon they were pulling up to the cozy two story house Kendall grew up in. After getting out and ringing the bell, they locked hands with a smile. "We might be complete opposites but you know I love you right?" Kendall asked. Logan smirked and kissed him, "Love ya too, babe."

**Good Girls Go Bad ~ Cobra Starship**

"C'mon babe. It ain't gonna hurt ya." A tall teenager with blue streaked hair said to the shorter boy with shaggy brown hair he currently had his arm wrapped around. "Well...it ain't gonna hurt MUCH. A pinch and bam! Yer done." He added placing a kiss to the shorter teen's temple. "But Ken.." The brunet started to say before he was cut off by Kendall. "C'mon Logie. Please?" Kendall begged with the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout (patent pending). With a put upon sigh Logan hoisted himself up into the piercing chair and allowed the tattooed employee at his ear. And just like Kendall said a pinch and he was done. "Keep that in and CLEANED for two weeks then you can use whatever 'ring ya want." Tony, the piercing guy, said as they paid and walked out.

-Next Day-

"What the hell is that in your ear?" A shrill voice yelled from a 'uniform' clad Logan as he was taking his History book from his locker. He blinked slowly when he turned to Camille who was clad in the girl's 'uniform' (Which was to wear anything as long as you had a collared shirt, same for boys) of their Catholic school. "It's a earring. Why?" He asked slowly. "I know THAT! Why is it in your ear?" She demanded crossing her arms. "Um..Ken talked me into get-" "Of course _Kendall_ talked you into it. What next? A tattoo? That boy is a bad influence, Logan! Haven't you heard about how he's suspected to be in a gang? Or that Ozzie Newman saw him sharing a joint with that Belt kid?" Camille ranted waving her arms animatedly. "Hey! You know that rumor isn't true! And who fricking believes Ozzie? That guys is high as kite half the damn time." Logan snapped slamming his locker closed and storming to class. As he walked he heard murmuring about him and it fueled his anger. _'If they're so set on me turning bad maybe I should...'_ He thought as a grin over took his face.

-Next Day AGAIN-

Every student in the parking lot of David Schmidt High School stopped what they were doing when a sleek black and blue motorcycle pulled in and parked. They two riders hopped off and seem to chat before reaching up and pulling off their helmets. The students gasped when they saw one of them was resident good boy Logan Mitchel. Except he didn't look like Logan. Gone was the shaggy mop of hair and neatly pressed cacky jeans and button up. In their place was spiky dark green streaked brown hair and tight ripped black jeans and button up. He smirked at the gasps before turning to the other rider. His helmet came off to show to no one's surprise Kendall Knight, who laughed while flicking his blond/blue hair out of his face. He grinned too making his lip ring flash in the morning sun. (1)

Again the students were surprised when they kissed. "You know maybe you did turned me bad...Before I wouldn't have thought of stuff like this." Logan whispered before tugging on Kendall's lipring. "Maybe...Who cares." Kendall groaned softly.

**43. Picture ~ Kid Rock ft. Sheryl Crow**

"LOGAN GET YOUR ASS UP! WE'VE GOT A SHOW!" Twenty year old James Maslow yelled while smacking the other man with a pillow. "YOU GOT 20 MINUTES OR I'M SENDING IN CARLOS." He added before he walked away. "Alright alright. Fuck I'm up." The short man grumbled sitting up. He barely spared a glance at the empty other side of the bed. The girls, they never stayed, never.

Logan stumbled his way into the ensuite where he promptly threw up everything he ate the night before. Grumbling more as he rinsed his mouth out and popped a couple painkillers. A quick change of clothes and he was out the door to the lobby. There he met the rest of the guys. "Hey..." He mumbled flopping down into a chair. "Hey" Everyone else said, except one. Kendall just glanced up at him with sad eyes and a frown. They lock eyes before Logan looked away, sadness and pain flooding him. "I'm gonna go..." Kendall croaked before hopping up and scurrying out the door. Logan sighed rubbing his face, it was always like this every morning after he brought a girl up to the room. Or when Kendall came to his room to talk and a girl was there half naked. The hurt in his eyes broke Logan's heart. Those were the times he'd come out and find Kendall either hung over or staring blankly around still high from the night before...

_Why are we doing this? Oh yea because of ME _He thought swallowing tears, _I wanna go home. Home is where the heart is right? My heart's with Kendall._

**Jet Lag ~ Simple Plan**

_I hope it isn't too late over ther..._ Logan Henderson thought as he dialed an all too familiar number and held his cell to his ear. _Riiing riiing riiing ri- _"'ello." A drowsy voice answered. "Hey, Kenny." Logan whispered softly. "Logan?...Why're you calling me at 4 in the morning?" Kendall asked yawning. "Oops. Sorry I didn't realize you were so far ahead of me. I'll call back later." Logan said in an apologetic voice. "No! No it's alright..." Kendall said before rustling sounds came from his end.

"Okay...I miss you baby." Logan said softly. "I miss you too. So much." Kendall whispered back, his voice showing a hint sadness. "I hate how I'm so far away. That you wake up when I'm going to bed." He added. "My mom thinks somethings wrong cuz I keep lookin' at your pictures and sighin'." Logan said with a chuckle causing Kendall to do the same. They quietly talked for a few more minutes until Kendall yawns became too much. "Baby go to bed. We can talk later." "Kay..." Kendall mumbled, "Love you Logie." "Love you too."

* * *

**The numbah!**

1: While writing this I kept picturing Logan dressed as Revenge Era Gerard Way and Kendall dressed as Pierre Bouvier...idk WHY.


	12. 45 to 48

**A/N: HEY Y'ALL! :) Here's 45-48...Hope they're okay...**

**Again only four...**

* * *

**Farmer's Daughter ~ Rodney Atkins**

"Son of a fucking bitch!" A voice screamed out before the dull thud of a hammer being dropped was heard. A short slightly tanned man shook his hand wildly, his face scrunched up in obvious pain. "Stupid fucking hammer...stupid fucking broken fence." He muttered as he bent over to pick his hammer back up. He sighed hooking the tool on his belt loop, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. "Damn it's hot." He drawled, fixing his ball cap.

"Well it's a good time I brought this out to ya, ain't it?" A soft voice said from behind him. He turned around to find his tall, blond, creamy skinned, and bright green eyed lover holding a glass of sweet tea with an equally sweet smile. Kendall handed Logan the glass with a kiss to the cheek, "How's fixin' that fence going?" He asked looking behind the brunet at said fence. "Slow." Logan said before gulping down the tea. "Your cousin did a number. Had to replace like three posts!"

"I'm sorry, Logie...He just really wanted to see and ride the horse." Kendall said hanging his head. Logan rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the thin waist of his blond. "It's alright babe...Just goes to show you another reason you dad hired me for help all those years ago." He said with a smirk. "You no good at farm work..." He laughed while Kendall lightly smacked his shoulder with a pout and mumble of 'ass'. "Awww you love me..." Logan said. "Yea yea..." Kendall said with a eye roll as he moved from the shorter man's arms. "I better get back inside to Lizzie before she gets fussy or somethin'." The blond said giving the other a peck before going back to their adoptive daughter.

Logan watched him go with a smile and thinking, _'Damn I'm glad I fell in love with the farmer's son...'_

**Lullaby ~ Nickelback**

"H-hey baby." Logan Henderson said as he sat down in the familiar uncomfortable hospital chair. "How're you doin' today?" He asked taking the still hand of the hospital bed's occupant. "Everyone misses you. They wish you would wake up. Dustin hasn't been the same...Neither has Carlos and James. Your mom and dad and brothers are barely holdin' it together...I'm barely holdin' it together." He said before taking a shuddering breath. He quietly played with the hand in his, playing with the gold ring on it's ring finger. "T-they...the doctors want me to unplug you. I-I can't...I can't kill you Kenny." He said softly laying his head on the bed.

It's been a month since the crash that caused Kendall to slip into a coma. A drunk driver t-boning his small hybrid. Logan has visited his blond husband everyday, singing their song to him. Hoping that one day he'll open his beautiful green eyes again.

It was silent in the hospital for a few minutes, save for the slow beeps of the heart monitor, before Logan started singing a familiar song. _"The world stops when I put my arms around you. And nothing even matters. Nothing even matters."_

A twitch. Kendall's hand twitched. Logan blinked and stared at while it twitched again. "Kenny?.." He said softly as he watched the blond's eyes flutter before slowly opening. "Ken?.." He whispered as his eyes teared up.

The green eyes he hadn't seen in so long blinked a few times before turning to him. 'Logan..' He saw Kendall mouthed before the brunet pulled him into a hug.

**White Liar ~ Miranda Lambert**

"Okay..OKAY! Everyone settle down! I got something I need to say." A tall blond male, named Mark, said clapping his hands. Around him was his family and friends mixed up with his boyfriend's family and friends. Mark turned to his boyfriend of two years and took his hand kneeling down, "Kendall...we've been together for nearly three years." He started off staring into the green eyes of Kendall Knight. "They've been the best three years of my life so...Will you Kendall Donald Knight marry me?" He asked pulling out a simple diamond ring.

Kendall stared at the other blond in disbelief before glancing over at a certain genius with an 'is for real?' look. He turns back to the waiting blond and says a simple, "Hell the fuck no." A series of shocked gasps flooded the room and before anyone could say a word he continued, 'Why the hell would I marry a no good cheater? Yea you heard me! I know about Jack, Max, and fucking BRYAN! Hell I was gonna break up with you tomorrow but this is just as good." He got up and walked away from the tomato red man. He walked over to Logan and said with a smirk, "Besides...I was lying too."

With that said, he leaned forward and passionately kissed Logan. Pulling away he bit out, "PS..You were an awful lay..bitch." Before taking Logan's hand and walking out of the room to his family clapping.

**Family Portrait ~ P!nk**

'GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" A small blond boy heard before he heard the thud of something be thrown against the wall. "LOOK WHO'S FUCKIN' TALKING!" Was yelled before the sound of skin hitting skin was heard.

Little Joshua Alexander Henderson whimpered covering his ears and squeezing his brown eyes shut. But he still heard the yelling and insults from below him. "Stop..." He whimpered.  
Please...STOP!" He screamed jumping up and running down stairs. "PAPA, DADDY PLEASE STOP! DON'T HATE EACH OTHER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" He sobbed, falling to his knees in front of his arguing fathers. Kendall and Logan stared in shock at the crying 5 year old. "Please..." He cried out. "Don't hate each other...please."

Both men dropped to their knees in front of the small blond. "Oh baby...Baby we don't hate each other." Kendall whispers pulling his son into his arms, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked over at his life partner. "Yea baby boy. We're just mad each other. We'll make up." Logan said, rubbing his baby's back. "Heck...I'm not even mad at Daddy now." He added, looking at Kendall. "Is Daddy still mad at me?" He asks making eye contact with bright green eyes. "No I'm not..." Kendall answered back leaning over to peck Logan's cheek.

Sniffling Joshua looked at his fathers, "Really?" He asked, smiling when he got two nods back.


End file.
